Sorting, like a bawss
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Well I sorted the Hetalia characters. There's a bit of a story in the start.. But it just turns into a list


**BITCH. I'm makin' a sorting fic! This is a... Strange fic. There's no story, other than they're all nations trying to get a year of learning magic. So lets say it's an AU for plot's sake. The staff is the but the students have no names. So, yeah.. All the nations are turned into 17 year old's and are part of a "World culture exchange". So yeah.  
><strong>

Spain smiled as he played with his newly restored pony tail. When England cast the spell turning them into what they looked like at 17, Spain was more than happy to see his beloved ponytail was back! He hummed an old Spanish song as he braided it. He was in a compartment with Prussia, France, and his beloved Romano~. 

"Braiding your hair? What are you, a 10 year old girl?" Romano snarled at him. "God you're such a stupid idiot. I hate you!" He contradicted himself, by leaning against the Spaniard's shoulder. 

"Hahaha, no I'm 17! Well I am now anyways, and I'm a boy! You of all people should know that~" France and Prussia snickered. Spain let go of his hair, allowing it sit on his shoulder. 

"Why don't you just cut this thing? It's so stupid..." Romano said, but he ran his fingers through the soft locks. As he said this the compartment door opened, and Greece and Turkey came in, glaring at each other. 

"Mind if we sit here? We got kicked out of our compartment for fighting, and everywhere else is full." Greece asked, with a rather tired voice.

"Sure~" France said, patting a seat next to him, while wiggling his eyebrows at Greece. Greece simply sat on the other side of Spain while Turkey sat from across him. 

"Also, Ja-Kiku said we should start calling each other by our human names." 

"Che, like I'd ever call a brat like you by your human name." Sadiq said 

"I'd rather keep any contact with you formal, but we have to so suck it up!" Heracles shot. 

"Hmph. Now I see why you two were kicked out of your compartment." Lovino said. 

"EWWW! STUPID BRITISH BEANS!" Gilbert said spitting out a candy. "That jelly bean was sock flavored!" 

"Wha..? No way!" 

"Yeah way!" *T*H*E*W*O*R*L*D*S*C*O*O*L*E*S*T*P*A*G*E*B*R*E*A*K*A*N*D*S*P*A*M*A*N*O*

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and they all made it to Hogwarts. They were shuffled in to the main entrance, waiting as the first years were sorted, then they heard an old voice talking about them and the cultural exchange that they made up. Then they were taken in. They could hear the students whispering as the made their way towards the sorting hat. The old woman pulled out a list.

"When I call your name, come up and you will be sorted. First, Adnan Sadiq." Sadiq, stepped up, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Slytherin!" The hat called.

"Arlovskaya, Natalia!"

"Slytherin!"

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert!"

"Slytherin!"

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bloomberg, Issac"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bloomberg, Nikolos!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bonnefoy, Francis!"

"Slytherin!"

"Braginskaya, Yekaterina!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Edelstien, Roderich."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Fernandez-Carriedo, Antonio."

"Gryffindor!"

"Galante, Raivis!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hassan, Gupta"

"Slytherin!"

"Héderváry, Elizabeta"

"Gryffindor!"

"Honda, Kiku"

"Ravenclaw."

"Im, Yong Soo."

"Gryffindor"

"Jones, Alfred."

"Gryffindor"

"Karpusi, Heracles"

"Ravenclaw."

"Kirkland, Arthur."

"Ravenclaw."

" Laurinaitis, Toris"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Łukasiewicz, Feliks"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Oxenstierna, Berwald"

"Hufflepuff."

"Väinämöinen, Tino"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Vargas, Feliciano."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Vargas, Lovino!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Von Bock, Eduard"

"Ravenclaw!

"Wang, Yao" 

"Ravenclaw!" 

"Williams, Matthew!" 

"Gryffindor!" 

"Zwingli Vash!" 

"Gryffindor!" 

And with that they were all sorted. The, fucking end.

**Yeah, this'll have some other random chapters... Just drabbles if I find time, but I'm putting it was complete. Sorry for the lack of action at the end, but it's my bedtime! I'm tired so you guys can do whatever. Also, if you disagree for any of these, COME AT ME BRO, I SPENT 3 HOURS SORTING THEM. I have a reason for everyone. Some, like Russia were easy.. Others like Sweden were hard. Also, Issac and Nikolos are Norway and Iceland. Bloomberg is a Norwegian last name and I was lazy and used it for Iceland too! (they are brothers). But yeah, just wanted to put this list out there. So yeah.  
><strong> 

**R&R  
><strong> 

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
